A night out
by CSMichaelis
Summary: The Michaelis Family series: Sebastian plans an evening out with his mate, but how will Ciel react to his plans"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In honor of Sebastian and Ciel's anniversary, April 17th , I have decided to write this story and I hope you will enjoy it, as always, thank you do much for allowing me to share these stories with you. This story contains mentions of others in the series.

"Mommy, you are very pretty!" Rachel Michaelis said in awe as her mother stood before her.

"Thank you Rachel." Ciel said with a smile, he straightened his tie, before adjusting his light blue jacket.

"Daddy will like it a lot, I am happy that daddy is taking you outside today, I like when daddy takes me outside, will you play hide and seek or 'get you'?" Ciel smiled.

"No Rachel, he's not taking me outside to play, he's taking me out somewhere for our anniversary." The former Earl explained.

"Oh, Mommy what does that mean?"

"An anniversary is a day that you celebrate on the same day every year, like when you get married you have an anniversary." Rachel smiled.

"You are getting married to Daddy again?" Ciel shook his head.

"No little one, we got married on April seventeenth so when the date comes around every year, that makes it an anniversary. It just means it happened on that day."

"I understand now, I am so smart. It is special for you and daddy, that is why Grandma Rachel and Grandpa Vincent are coming with Madam Red and Scarlet." Rachel said as Ciel lifted her into his arms and began his journey down the stairs.

"No, they're coming because they want to see you and your siblings, Lizzy will be here too." Rachel giggled resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I love them so much, I have the same name as Grandma Rachel."

"I know, you were named after her, and Vincent was named after my father." Ciel replied now reaching the bottom step.

"Oh and baby Angel was named after Madam Red because you love her very much." Ciel lowered his daughter onto her feet.

"Very good, you remembered. You really are a smart little Rachel."Ciel praised. "What about Evian's middle name, Michael?" Rachel gasped.

"I know, I do, I will tell you Mommy. It is Uncle Michael, he is an angel man!" The young demon giggled and twirled in front of her mother.

"I like this game mommy, can we play more?"

"Maybe later, your father's waiting for me, I want you to be good and help with the babies if Lizzy needs it. Play nicely and be easy with Scarlet."

"I will Mommy, I am a very good Rachel, and I even like helping. Can Cousin Alois bring baby Lenora and Luca?"

"Not today, they're having time together, it's important that they have their days." Ciel explained.

"Because Luca will be so sad?" Ciel nodded.

"Yes, how would you feel if your brothers didn't live with us and you couldn't be with them as much as you wanted?" Rachel placed a clawed hand over her heart.

"That would hurt my tiny Rachel heart Mommy, I love them." She answered.

"That's what it's like for Alois and Luca, they live close but they can't always be together."

"That is so sad, Mommy they are brothers, they love each other so much." Rachel sobbed, the two neared the sitting room where Sebastian waited patiently with his children,

"That's why Naveen tells Alois to take the time to spend with Luca and he watches Lenora, so they can have time to be brothers. He knows how important they are to each other and he doesn't want to stop them from seeing each other."

"Oh Cousin Naveen is so nice, I am so happy that he is not mean." Rachel said taking her mother's hand.

"Naveen loves Alois very much, just like your father loves me. The first opportunity your father had, he gave me my family back and allows your uncle Michael to see us, he let Pluto come and live with us all because he loves us. Even though it's not easy for him to tolerate your uncle and Pluto... or the servants sometimes."

"Daddy does lots of happy things just for you Mommy, Daddy is a very happy thing to have."

"Yes, he is. Your father has done a lot for me, he tries very hard to make sure I have everything I need to be happy and safe, He's a very good mate."

"I know something happy daddy did, can I tell you, I can do it!" Rachel cried jumping up and down beside Ciel.

"Alright what else has he done?" Ciel stopped walking and turned to face her.

"He brought you babies, that is a happy thing right mommy?" Ciel smiled at her.

"That's a very happy thing. He gave me six beautiful gifts." Ciel could hear his mate talking to his family now, the sound of their laughter brought back memories of his human days before all the pain he suffered.

"There you are my love, I was beginning to think I should release the puppies" Sebastian teased. The older demon made his way to Ciel wrapping his arms around his mate.

"Daddy you are so silly, Mommy was at home with us, he did not go away from us, he will never do that." Rachel giggled, running to her grandparents and Aunt.

"We would've found Mum, Grandma Rachel, we're the puppies, dad calls us that. Sometimes." Rowan said hugging his grandmother.

"Mama shakes his head when dad does it, I think it is because we are not real puppies, we are just babies." Evian added.

"I see, your father sounds like he can be very silly. Sometimes." Rachel Phantomhive chuckled.

"Oh yes, Dad is funny, we love him so much and Mommy does too. They are married." Little Vincent explained.

"Cousin Lizzy is not married because she watches us."Rachel added.

"No sweetheart, that's not why." Lizzy said. "but I do like watching you." Sebastian released Ciel and the younger demon greeted his family, embracing his mother, father and aunt.

"I'm happy you could come tonight, the children absolutely love spending time with you, it means a lot to all of us." He said.

"We wouldn't miss a chance to see our grandchildren and our son for anything in the world."Vincent said giving Ciel an extra hug.

"I'm sorry to shorten the visit but Ciel and I must be going, If any of you need anything, you're welcome to ask the servants, Lady Elizabeth, you'll be alright with the children?

"Of course Sebastian, we'll be fine. "Lizzy said with a smile.

"Then I bid you all good evening, Cynna knows where to find us if there is any trouble. I want you children to be on your best behavior while we're out, do you understand?"

"Yes, we will be very good." the four eldest children replied.

"Good, now then my dear little puppies, come and say goodbye." Sebastian knelt down to hug his children who wasted no time in rushing to him.

"Bye bye Daddy, take care of Mommy, we will miss you very much." Rachel said leaving her father to embrace her mother. Her brothers followed soon after..

"I love you little ones, I'll see you in the morning, we'll be home after you go to sleep." Ciel explained.

"Have a good time Ciel dear." Madam Red said as Scarlet waved sleepily.

"Oh Lizzy, Angelina and Kathryn will probably be up soon, their bottles are ready for them in the kitchen, just ask someone to get them for you and the children's dinner is there in the-"

"I'll manage, don't worry, enjoy your night out, I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you Lizzy, you're amazing, I'm sorry we keep asking you to watch them, I didn't intend to make you a live in nanny when I offered you to live with us." Ciel said apologetically.

"It's alright, I don't feel that way at all, I love your children and I'm happy to help as much as I can. Go on now." Lizzy said. Sebastian took Ciel's hand and pulled him gently toward the door.

"Come now Ciel, we must be off if we're to make the most of our evening." Ciel sighed, knowing his mate was right.

"Sebastian?" He said walking out of the castle and into the yard.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going exactly and why does Cynna know where to find us but you haven't told me a thing?"

"Because Cynna isn't my mate and I'm not trying to surprise him, I simply cannot tell you one small detail, it would ruin the entire evening and I can't have that."

"You and your surprises." Ciel said shaking his head.

"You love my surprises." Sebastian replied smirking.

"I never said I didn't, they're always wonderful, they always makes me feel so loved and cared for. To know that you do it all just for me, it really makes me feel special."

"Good, You are special Ciel, you are loved and cherished, it's important to me that you know this. You are all that I envisioned a mate to be and so much more. Tonight, I ask that you allow me to celebrate the love we share,"

"It's something worth celebrating, alright, Sebastian, surprise me." Ciel said as Sebastian helped him into the carriage.

"Indeed I shall, it will be a night to remember for the rest of our lives."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we?"Ciel questioned, Sebastian had made him promise to keep his eyes closed until he said otherwise.

"Just a little further now, keep them closed, "The older demon instructed, leading Ciel carefully. Once inside the door, Sebastian pulled him to the middle of the room.

"Now my Ciel, open your eyes." Ciel did as he was told and gazed with wonder at his surroundings. The room was decorated with red and white roses, all strategically placed throughout the room, adding to the already beautiful sight. The high ceiling supported a magnificent golden chandelier, strings of crystals hung down from it, catching the soft candle light causing them to glisten brilliantly. Just in front of Ciel was a dinning table covered in a white cloth, it was set with the finest silverware and glasses the young demon had ever seen.

"I do hope you like it, I plan on staying only a short time, I have other places for us to visit tonight." Sebastian said. Ciel turned his attention back to his mate grinning. In the short time he had taken to look around, the butler had disappeared, leaving behind the dark figure that was Sebastian's true form.

"I hope you don't mind me chasing the help off for the night, but as this is our anniversary, I thought it only appropriate that I give you the opportunity to spend time with your favorite monster."

"Good. I know since Lizzy's been staying with us, and the servants, it's been hard to find the time to be yourself. It's nice to see you again." Ciel said. Sebastian moved forward, pressing his forehead to Ciel's.

"Only you, my precious angel, could ever make something like me feel special." He whispered before kissing Ciel. then nuzzling him lovingly.

"Come, sit down I have something special planned." Sebastian pulled out the chair and Ciel sat down.

"What exactly is your plan?"

"You've been telling me for weeks how much you've been wanting some of your favorite human foods, tonight, I'm going to make them, on the other side of this room is the kitchen, We shall have something to eat and after that, it's my hope that you would consent to a short dance once-"

"Sebastian, you know how I feel about dancing, I know you like to, but I've never-" Sebastian was once more nuzzling his mate softly.

"Please my love, it's a special occasion after all, just this once?" Ciel smiled, he loved the feeling the affection gave him.

"This once, " He agreed "My butler would never-" Sebastian chuckled.

"The butler isn't here and while the butler's away, the monster comes out to play. We do like our little games don't we?"

"What game, all you're doing is trying to get your own way... such a child." Ciel teased.

"Well. You'd know all about that wouldn't you my love?"

"Aren't you supposed to be cooking something...bloody demon."

"Nothing else to say, what a shame, I was so looking forward to it." Sebastian said, "I suppose that means this game is mine."

"Hardly, I don't give in that easily." Ciel retorted.

"And yet you say nothing in return."

"I was trying to be nice, this is our anniversary and all but if that's what you want, I'll give you a game."

"I don't suppose I could talk you into keeping me company in the kitchen?" Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel.

"You're a big demon, can't you go yourself?"

"I could, but I would much rather have you there, you are a great comfort to me."The older again nuzzled his mate causing Ciel to smile and move closer, surprising Sebastian.

"Giving in so easily tonight, I admit that I had been hoping you would realize that-"

"Even you need affection sometimes, I know. I also know when you're asking for it without using words."Sebastian held him a bit tighter, kissing him softly.

"You truly know my heart, to recognize such things tells me that our bond is strong, how amazing you are Ciel, to hear what my heart is asking for."

"I'll always hear you, even if there were no words at all."Sebastian closed his eyes, he sighed contentedly, enjoying the moment.

"My precious mate, I've loved you forever it seems and with each day that passes, my feelings of love only strengthen. My heart has followed you through your life and three forms of existence. I consider myself fortunate to be permitted to hold such a treasure in my arms each day and know that whatever may change around us, our love will always be there, our hearts are connected, our kind call such a rare occurrence, twin hearts. A term which means you and I can communicate by simply listening not just with our ears but with our hearts, they speak to each other and only a true mate would be able to understand."

"That's interesting, my mother used to talk about twin hearts, I'd hear her talking to my father , she'd tell him that she's always believed in twin hearts and timeless love, I can't help thinking now that-" Ciel stopped placing his hand gently on Sebastian's chest, causing the older demon to look into his eyes.

"Go on, Love."Sebastian encouraged.

"I can't help thinking that's what we have, a timeless love."

"I believe you maybe right." Sebastian picked Ciel up and they made their way to the kitchen,

"I do so love these moments with you, when you're calm and content, allowing yourself to be so open and I've been meaning to tell you how proud I am of you, you've gotten so much better at being away from our children, I know you still miss them and have your concerns, but it's not as distracting for you. Well done."

"I think I'm starting to realize that they're okay without me, they're growing up, I need to show them that it's alright, even if it breaks m heart to see that they're learning to do things on their own, like accepting the fact that you and I need time to work on keeping our marriage strong, not only for them but for ourselves. They encourage us to go out and they don't cry anymore when we leave. " Ciel rested his head against Sebastian's chest.

"Sometimes I think about what it'll be like when their grown and they leave us. It's painful."

"I know dearest, but that day is a long way off, they are still small and need their mother, they're alright for a short amount of time, but they still need you and always will. You shouldn't torture yourself with such thoughts, it's far too soon for you to develop empty nest syndrome."

"I know, I suppose I just... miss them being tiny babies."

"Of course you do, it's part of being a mother, when the time comes, we will get through it together, but at the moment, you must push it from your mind so that we can enjoy our anniversary. While I make you dinner, I think it would be a good idea to find something to take you mind off this feeling and get your focus back on something more cheerful. Would you like that?"

"I'm sorry, I always do this."Ciel said, Sebastian kissed him, causing Ciel to place his hand on the older demon's cheek, caressing it softly.

"You don't need to apologize for your feelings, I'm happy that you share your concerns with me, that is the only way I can help you with them, I cannot fix what I don;t know about."

"Sebastian?"Ciel said quietly.

"Yes my dear one?"

"I love you..very much." This time it was Ciel who began nuzzling his mate, needing to feel the love and happiness the action brought him. Sebastian returned the affection.

"And I love you, so much more than you can ever know." he replied, carrying Ciel into the kitchen and beginning his task.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; chapter contains events from the story two princes.

The night was still, and silent, save for the chirping of crickets around them. Sebastian carried Ciel through the field, both demons smiling faintly at the flowers swaying in the light breeze. Ciel's mind wandered to the wicker basket on Sebastian's arm, the older demon refused to tell him what was inside.

"It's been a very long time since we've been here." Ciel commented.

"So you do remember, since my father blocked some of our memories, I wasn't sure if you could even recall it. I remember the very first time I met with you here." Sebastian replied setting Ciel down by the water.

"You sat beside me and told me since I was to be your mate one day, you wanted to form a friendship first, so I didn't feel overwhelmed and rushed into the arrangement. I brought you here before that and told you about the horses." Sebastian sat down next to him, reaching into the basket.

"That's right my dearest love, I knew even then that I was not worthy of having such a divine presence in my life, to this day, I will never know what made you love something like me. If not for the arrangement made between your side and my father, You wouldn't be here with me now."

"Would you like me to tell you what it was?" Ciel leaned into his mate, who responded by wrapping his arms around him.

"Please help me to see what I did to be given the love of an angel."

"It was a number of things honestly. Mostly, it was the moment you realized how much it would hurt me to leave my family, knowing I'd never see them again and as much as you don't like Michael, you told me to go back home for a while, you cared for me that much, you were patient with me and understanding. But that's also how I knew hat you truly loved me. You gave me so many choices that others before me didn't get, you gave me a sort of freedom in our relationship which according to your father wasn't something that happened often. You waited for me until I was ready. After all that you fought to protect me even then, you gave me so much"

"you deserve the world Ciel, and you are worth the wait." Sebastian handed him a glass and pulled him close.

"You've always taken care of me in some way, I haven't always been good to you."

"Ciel, I don't blame you for the way you were as a human, bad things happen and it changes a person, I can't fault you for your hardships. I do however wish I could have stopped them. I must say that in spite of all the pain you went through my dear one, I am extremely proud of you and I admired you as the young master, not many people could see the things you did, go through such horrors and still somehow pull themselves out of their room each day. That took an extraordinary amount of courage, then again, you've always been very brave."

"I hid behind you, that's not being brave at all."

"You were brave, I stand by this. It's always been difficult for you to see certain qualities in yourself." Ciel sipped from his glass and smiled.

"tea and lemonade, you haven't made this since I had my wings. It's still the best."

"that's good to hear, it was so long ago I wasn't sure I could get it to taste the same."Sebastian admitted.

"It's perfect." Ciel confirmed softly. Sebastian nuzzled him lovingly.

"You are perfect Ciel, you should have only the best that can be offered. The things you do for me, the happiness you've brought to me, I will never be able to tell you just how much it all means to me, I've put you through so much torture and yet-"

"Torture, is that what you call the life you've given me, I see it differently. I can honestly say to you that I love the life you've made for us,it was a tough road to go down to get where we are but I wouldn't trade it for anything. You're always there when I need you, you help me feel better when I get upset, I know you'll love me forever. Before you, forever was nothing, just a word I'd hear tossed about now and then but when you say it...I believe you."

"A demon does not throw that particular word around, when he or she says something is forever, that is exactly what they mean. It's much more of a reality to us and so it's not taken lightly. I remember the day I asked you to wait for me, the last visit before I had to find a contract, I had given you the opportunity to be free of the arrangement made between our families and yet you promised to be there even if I wasn't on time."

"By that time I already loved you. Your friendship strategy worked very well. I knew if I needed someone to talk to I could go to you. So much was happening then and having that friendship meant a lot to me. Honestly if you had just jumped into it, I don't know if I could've done it. There was so much that I was worried about and starting slow with no pressure was exactly what I needed." Ciel admitted.

"I know, you were concerned for your heavenly family as well as the fate of your human one, I couldn't expect you to worry about anything more. I'm eternally grateful to you for choosing to allow me to share this life with you. I wanted you to know that I was there for you, You are important to me, that friendship brought us closer, without it, I doubt we would be as we are now."

"probably not. You certainly knew what you were doing though, didn't you?"

"My heart did, it knew that you were the one. It wasn't often in those days that I allowed my softer side to be viewed, with you it was second nature to me. I wanted nothing more than to see you safe, happy and in my arms."

"I'm glad you proved me right, that demons aren't always as they seem, Michael was so afraid you would hurt me."

"Now he understands. Of course he's right as well, most of us are that way, like my idiot brother. I can tell you now that if you had for some odd reason ended up with him, he would not have lived to see the bonding ceremony, I would have killed him before then. I would not have him do to you the things he's done to his 'potential mates' I couldn't stand by and watch him harm you and use you as he would have. You are so much more than what he would have showed you. I would never let anyone hurt you." Ciel smiled.

"You'd kill your brother even if I hadn't picked you?"

"Yes. I'd always protect you, even if you chose not to become my mate for I love you that much and forever will. Regardless of whether or not the feeling is mutual."

"You really are different, I'm glad we did end up together, I love our family."

"There's one thing left for you to see here, if you'll turn your attention to the opposite side of the lake, you'll see it anytime now." Sebastian said.

"What is it?"Ciel sipped from his glass, watching with curiosity.

"What was your favorite thing about coming here, do you remember?"

"The wild horses, they were frightened away and-"Ciel's eyes widened as he heard the faint sound of hooves on the ground. Moments later a family of horses galloped into sight.

"I apologize, it took longer than I had hoped to find away to fix the situation. Now we can come here and watch them with our own family."Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian, kissing him lovingly. The older demon leaned his mate back into his arms.

"You're incredible." Ciel said as they pulled away.

"To see how happy this makes you fills my heart with joy." Sebastian nuzzled him gently.

"You've given me everything, my family, Michael, everything I never thought I'd have again. I love you so much."

"I love you too, I'm happy to give you all I can, you deserve the world my love. You give so much and ask so little in return. If I couldn't give you everything when you ask nothing of me, I couldn't consider myself a very good mate. As it stands, I'm largely unworthy and yet here you are in my arms."

"Of course I am, that's where I belong, where I'm meant to be. After all this time, you still know just what to do to make me feel loved and cared for. I was afraid that when my wings were gone you might start to lose interest. You liked them a lot."

"Certainly, they were part of you Ciel, how could I not love them?" After another moment, Sebastian allowed Ciel to sit upright once again before pulling him to his feet.

"What are you up to?"Ciel questioned letting his mate move him closer to the water.

"I thought we would move a bit closer to watch the horses graze, once they've run off as they tend to do in order to find a place to sleep, I want to do something with you that I should have done years ago... I'm going to teach you to swim."

"You just want to make fun of me when I sink." Sebastian smirked.

"When have I ever done such a thing?" He asked feigning innocence.

"Don't pretend that you don't. You poke fun all the time, if not for me not knowing how to swim, it's my shirt, if not that-"

"And you're so innocent?" The older demon chuckled.

"I never said that. We're both far from innocent."

"True my love, but that's what makes it fun." Ciel smiled.

"yes, I suppose it is... Damn demon."


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel wrapped Sebastian's jacket around himself tightly, allowing his mate to lift him into his arms.

"You knew what we were doing and you didn't think to bring towels or something?"

"That isn't entirely true my love. I didn't plan that last activity, I know I initiated it but in my own defense you could have-"

"You have no defense, you know better." Ciel said resting his head on Sebastian's chest.

"Do I?" the older demon teased.

"you had better, we've been together a long time, I you don't know by now, then-" Sebastian silenced him with a kiss. Ciel responded by raising his hand and placing it gently on his mate's cheek, allowing the older demon to deepen the kiss briefly, then pressing the hand to Sebastian's chest as a signal to stop.

"Don't start that again." Ciel said, as Sebastian began to nuzzle him lovingly as they walked up the path to their home.

"Start? What, Ciel am I starting?" Sebastian smirked mischievously.

"Damn demon."Sebastian chuckled softly at the reply.

"I love you."He replied, continuing his affection.

"If you love me, you would've brought me a towel, I'm freezing."

"But Ciel, I brought you something much better to keep you warm after your lesson. I am here with you. You did surprisingly well for your first lesson, I would very much like to continue regularly until you can swim on your own. We can use our lake. For the moment, I think it's best to get you inside and warmed up." Sebastian opened the door to find the castle filled with silence. The hall dimly lit by candles as Sebastian lowered Ciel to his feet.

"Strange, everyone should be asleep or working on chores further inside, there should be no candles lit in the entry way." The older demon commented. Ciel on the other hand, smiled.

"It's not if you think about it. Today's a special day, everyone's here, we went out, came home to what I can only guess was Lizzy's idea and-"

"Mama, dad, I knew you were coming home soon, hello. I missed you lots." Evian cried suddenly appearing from the parlor. He ran into his mother's arms.

"Mama, you are all wet, did you fall in the water?" Ciel hugged the child tightly.

"No Evian, your father that it would be a good idea to show me to swim."

"did you do good, can I swim too, even if I am not a fishy?"

"Of course son, one day soon when your mother learns, we will teach you. It will be a family activity." Sebastian promised, Evian smiled, reaching for his father who took him in his arms and lovingly stroked his hair, causing the young child to giggle.

"I'm going to go to our room and change." Ciel announced walking toward the elegant staircase.

"Wait Mama, you have to come back when you are all done, it is 'portant. Is that okay?"

"Yes Evian, I'll come back." Sebastian placed his son on his feet and followed his mate.

"Don't worry Ciel, I'll help." he said. Ciel turned to him.

"What makes you think I can't do it myself?'

"Darling, as much as I love you-"

"There." Ciel said.

"What, I don't understand."

"You're smirking, you were going to make fun of me again."Ciel narrowed his eyes at Sebastian.

"Come now, you have no proof of this, I was just going to point out that I know how difficult buttoning one's shirt can be.. not everyone is born with dexterity to work with such small accessories, for many, lopsided clothing is-"

"I hate you."Ciel said interrupting what was sure to be one of Sebastian's jokes at his expense.

"That's alright Ciel, I still love you very much...regardless of whether or not you miss a button here and there."

"You know what, you can really be a- what are you doing?" Ciel cried as Sebastian lifted him into his arms. The two disappeared from view, leaving Evian to rush into the ballroom.

"they are home, Mama is changing. Mama said they will come back. I am excited." He grinned at his family.

"Cousin Lizzy it is very nice that you did it, you are good." Rachel praised happily. The young princess ran to Alois and Naveen who was holding Lenora in his arms.

"Hello Cousin Alois, Cousin Naveen and Baby Lenora. It is me, I am Rachel Ann. I am happy you are here, can I play with baby Lenora please, I will be so nice with her." Naveen smiled, placing his daughter on the floor allowing Rachel to take Lenora's hand and guide the child to the Michaelis children who were seated on the floor playing with blocks.

"Look family, do you see, I have baby Lenora, I am helping her walk, she is smiley, just like my tiny Rachel heart." The princess announced, her family cheered for her causing her to giggle.

"Come on baby, we will play, we have babies too, our babies are happy things, you are too. We love you Baby Lenora." Alois smiled, he watched the young princess reach her destination.

"That's just too adorable, Ciel's children are always so patient with Lenora." The blonde demon commented. Naveen held his mate close.

"Of course Precious one, Evian taught them that through his love for them, then of course little Rachel and Vincent showed love to Rowan and in turn Angelina and Kathryn are now learning." He explained.

"It's lovely the way they care about each other."

"Yes, it is. I'm sure Lenora would love that...having someone to play with at home, when we come here she could-"

"What?"Alois pulled away slightly.

"Well, how would you feel about...another child?" Naveen asked.

"Is this really the right place to talk about this, an anniversary party, anyway, as much as I do love Lenora, I'm not going through it again. I won't argue with you about it here. Do you know what Hannah would do to you if that happened?"

The michaelis children giggled at the argument between their cousins.

"Cousin Alois is silly, I like him lots."Rowan said.

"Yes, he is very silly and he does not know what I do."Evian grinned showing off his fangs. His siblings turned to him

"What do you know brother?"Vincent asked curiously. Evian shook his head.

"I cannot say, but it is a happy thing. Mama and dad will tell us a happy thing too."

Upstairs, Ciel and Sebastian prepared to join the group.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Sebastian said softly, helping Ciel put on his green jacket.

"I hear it all the time, this strange demon who apparently has it in his head that he lives here and I'm his mate..odd fellow really." Ciel teased.

"Odd you say, well, we shall have to correct this immediately."

"you're right, the funny thing is...he looks just like my former butler."

"Is that so?"

"It is." Ciel laughed.

"Well, perhaps if you had given him his proper payment-" Sebastian stood behind his mate, wrapping his clawed hands around Ciel and pulling him close.

"I've given him more than enough, I let him walk around the castle all day and play around with my cats. I even let him play with my children, what more could he possibly want?'Sebastian turned Ciel to face him.

"I love you so much, my young master, my precious angel, you are and always have been my heart. Even if it didn't seem that way at the time, I have loved you everyday of your life. I will love you for eternity and beyond. There's truly no one else I could imagine having an eternal life with. This will always be our truth." Ciel smiled, allowing the older demon to kiss him again.

"We should get downstairs. We promised Evian and try to act surprised will you?" Sebastian nodded.

"I shall. You have my word." The couple made their way back down stairs, this time, Rachel and Vincent were waiting for them, Lenora was still holding Rachel's hand.

"Look Mommy, Cousin Alois said I can bring baby Lenora to see you. Do you see, here she is. Daddy I am so nice with her." The girl beamed.

"We see Rachel. Good job." Ciel said as Vincent grabbed his hand.

"Come on Mommy, this way, dad, you have to come too. It is not far away, we can take you." Vincent said leading the way down the hall.

"Wait brother, baby Lenora is just learning, she is little, wait for her."Rachel cried, walking slowly behind them.

"Do not worry baby Lenora, I am here. I will stay with you, you can go slow if you want to." Ciel and Sebastian stopped and turned to her.

"Do you want me to take her Rachel?" Ciel asked

"Is it mean, I promised to take care of her Mommy." Ciel kissed Rachel's head.

"You have princess. No one will think you're mean." Rachel turned to the younger child.

"Is it okay Baby Lenora, do you want to see my mommy so we can get your mommy?" Lenora reached for Ciel with her free hand. Ciel lifted her up and Rachel took her father's hand.

"Yay, we are going now, I am happy." She said.

"Shh, sister, do not tell."Vincent whispered. The group reached the ballroom door. Upon entering, Ciel placed Lenora back on her feet and allowed Rachel and Vincent to walk her back to Alois. He and Sebastian took great care to act surprised as the group waiting for them cheered their arrival.

"Happy anniversary Ciel and Sebastian!" Lizzy cried pulling Ciel into a tight hug. Ciel returned the hug.

"Thank you." he said releasing her, only to find himself in another embrace as Ann approached him.

"Ciel, Sebastian, We couldn't be happier for you. It is my sincere hope that you continue to love and care for each other as you always have. What a wonderful family you have, hold on to each other dear ones. I know you've had your struggles, many of our kind, even the truest of mates have been shaken by hard times, but the two of you never allow it to tear you apart, you come back together with a bond that is strengthened I am so proud of you both." Ann released Ciel and turned to her son.

"This my son, is one of many reasons your father and I are so proud, At this point, I can tell you that when you first mentioned you wanting to introduce Ciel as your mate to us,happy though we were that he had given you your health back,we had our doubts that could understand what it means to love as you loved him, he was so young you see. I'm pleased to say that he has proven us both wrong. I see so much hope for the future when I look at you and the family you have made. How can your love be anything but eternal?" Ann placed her hands on Sebastian's cheeks, forcing her son to look into her eyes.

"I see it in you my son, and it gives me great joy as your mother. Though your relationship does not follow many of our traditions, what matters most is that it continues to flourish, for you have created your own traditions. One day, you will excel in your position as king, and with Ciel at your side, to support you as he does, to challenge you when you need it, as I have done with your father, you will be a beloved king indeed. When that day comes that your mate does take you aside in regard to a decision you have made, it's only out of love that we do this, keep that in mind."

"My beautiful mother, thank you. Your words are always encouraging and filled with love, your gentle advice guides both myself and Ciel so that we may understand how to overcome our obstacles. Truly you are amazing. Thank you for being in our lives,"Sebastian said, his words bringing Ann to tears.

"Well, come along darlings, this is your party. We have gathered in celeb ration of your anniversary, it is your night.

"Mama, Dad were you very surprised?" Evian asked as the four eldest Michaelis children rushed to their parents.

"Yes Evian, it was a wonderful surprise." The children grinned.

"Cousin Lizzy did it, but we were good helpers. We asked Grandmother and Grandfather to come see you. We love them, Grandma Rachel and Grandpa Vincent are here too, do you see, they are right there with Madam Red and Uncle Michael. They are nice to us, can we give them lots of hugs?"Evian asked.

"I'm sure they would like that very much." Ciel said gently,

"Guess what Mum, we made our babies take a nap today, they played with us a lot and went to sleep!" Rowan exclaimed pointing to the bassinets where the youngest Michaelis daughters slept peacefully. Rowan raised his arms to his mother.

"Can I have up please, I missed you very much."Rowan found himself in his mother's arms, resting his head on Ciel's chest.

"What a perfect evening, a quiet dinner, reliving wonderful memories, coming home to be welcomed by our little ones and our family, could we possibly have had a better anniversary?" Sebastian said with a sigh. Rowan's small, clawed hand took hold of his Mother's jacket causing Ciel to cuddle the child.

"Never. I could never ask anymore that what you've given me. None of this would be possible. I wouldn't know what it means to be loved so dearly if not for you Sebastian. Without you, I'd never see my family again, I wouldn't have Michael, I would never know how deep the love of a mother for their children truly is. Here, right now, I feel all of it. You go to so much trouble to make me happy and to show me how much you love me. Every anniversary with you is wonderful. Every day, living this life, the life you've built for me, is perfect. Nothing could possibly be better than this."


End file.
